Declarações Apaixonadas
by carolina christabella
Summary: Você consegue declarar seu amor?   Sete declarações que certamente irão tocar seu coração   ou não, você que decide .-.


No começo você não acreditava em fadinhas ou gnomos. Menos além disso, não acreditava no amor.

Então ele surgiu em sua vida com seu sorriso espontâneo e jeito alegre de ser, tanto que fazia você retribuir o sorriso e sentir vontade de saber mais sobre ele. Em pouco tempo se tornaram amigos e você soube que aquelas previsões idiotas realmente davam certo. Convenceu o reitor a deixá-lo ser seu colega de quarto, porque estava começando a gostar de suas conversas sobre cerveja, futebol e band-aid.

Ele se tornou seu melhor amigo e vocês trocaram piadas e companheirismo, até segredos constrangedores sobre noites broxantes ou manias estranhas e isso deixou você ainda mais próximo dele. Você gostava de jogar banco imobiliário com ele, porque era o jogo preferido dele e isso fazia nunca ter vontade de parar. Você ouvia suas músicas preferidas, mesmo que fosse de um gosto muito duvidoso, e decorou as letras só para cantarem juntos. Você o ajudava com a lição, mesmo que fosse até para fazê-la, só para ver aquele sorriso que tanto fazia você suspirar.

Assistiu a filmes de comédia romântica porque só assim podia ouvir aquela risada tão espantosamente alta e exagerada, mas que Naruto parecia fazer com tanta espontaneidade que o contagiava também, mesmo já prevendo o final daquela merda.

Você conheceu o pai dele e notou a camaradagem protetora que surgiu entre os dois e ele confiou Naruto a você. Ele te apresentou as fotos da família e lhe contava que sentia falta da mãe, mesmo não tendo conhecido ela. Você riu do quarto do Batman que ele tinha, mas parou diante da carinha de gato emburrada.

Do mesmo jeito você o apresentou aos seus pais e o acalmou quando ele lhe disse que estava nervoso, pois queria que gostassem dele. E achou isso tão encantador que o abraçou, tão forte quanto pode. Depois ele corou e você sorriu abobalhado, sabendo que para ver aquele rostinho vermelho, tudo valia a pena.

Bateu em seu irmão quando Itachi o chamou de _" gatinho_ ", pois era seu amigo, mas ficou ainda mais surpreso quando sua mãe lhe disse que estava amando e sabia que era verdade. Tanto que depois da faculdade, comprou um apartamento e praticamente obrigou Naruto a ir morar nele.

Ele lhe ajudava em tudo, até mesmo quando não pedia e você fazia o mesmo, percebendo a sincronia perfeita entre os dois. Ele cozinhava extraordinariamente bem, mesmo que só fosse um prato, também arrumava a cozinha, mas sempre quebrava alguma coisa. Só que você não ficava bravo, parecia que quanto mais atrapalhado, mais bonito ele ficava.

Você comprava tudo que achava bonito e entregava a ele, dando a desculpa que seu aniversário estava chegando, mesmo que faltasse oito meses. E você pulou de alegria quando Naruto começou a retribuir, lhe dando sapatos italianos que você estava querendo a tanto tempo.

Nesse momento você começou a perceber certas coisas do tipo, como ele parecia tão suculento quando passava só de toalha pela sala, ou que ele era bastante forte ou que tinha a pele maravilhosamente bronzeada. Notou que ele não gostava de dormir com muita roupa e como mordiscava os lábios inconscientemente e isso deixava sua garganta seca. Descobriu que era inevitável ficar longe dele por muito tempo senão se irritava com tudo e que não gostava que outras pessoas ficassem o olhando por muito tempo.

Você morava com ele ! E era só seu o direito que ficar olhando para as costas fortes e as pernas bem feitas.

Começou a ficar obcecado sobre como o tom de seus olhos eram azuis, ou sobre seu andar desleixado e como tudo aquilo era sexy. Quando percebeu estava olhando tempo demais sua bunda empinada e ficava pensando como elas pareciam encaixar perfeitamente em suas mãos.

Então soube que não havia mais volta quando os suspiros se tornaram longos demais e os olhos não queriam ver outra coisa além de Naruto.

Ele parecia não sentir nojo de seu toque, ou quando ele precisava ficar abraçado por um tempo para retomar o controle.

Naruto cuidava de você quando chegava bêbado em casa e dizia coisas estranhas ou se confessava entre soluços, mas você sempre lembra dele falando que precisa tomar café. Depois você chorava falsamente dizendo que ele não te amava e o loiro só respondia que uma declaração de amor não valia quando você sequer consegue se manter de pé. Você se calava e ele cantarolava alguma coisa.

Isso aconteceu por um bom tempo, até o dia em que a urgência estava se tornando tão grande que sua própria mãe não agüentava mais tocar em algo. Você lembra até hoje que foi numa quarta a tarde e que chovia muito, e quando voltou para casa ficou parado, observando o seu Naruto na chuva, pois o apartamento tinha sacada.

Ele estava tão _lindo_ e tão _delicioso_ daquele jeito todo molhado que foi impossível se conter. Você foi, sabendo que se não desse certo não haveria volta.

Começou a beijá-lo e ele retribuiu com violência, você apertou o corpo musculoso, do mesmo jeito que ele se apertou contra você.

Finalmente você pode saciar a fome daquele corpo e que era só seu. Sim, só _seu._ Pois Naruto lhe pertencia e nada ia contra isso.

Foi confirmado quando ele deixou você tomar conta daquele corpo, na chuva fria que parecia quente quando tocava você. Quase que sorriu quando se afundou naquele corpo, pois era tão absolutamente primoroso que não queria mais sair, só que a vontade de vê-lo gemer mais era maior.

Naruto continuou deitá-no na chuva depois e te abraçou quando você fez menção de levantar.

" _Vamos ficar mais um pouco "_ sussurrou em seu ouvido. Você obedeceu, ficaram juntos até a chuva parar. E isso demorou bastante.

Naruto se declarou para você e foi retribuído, mas não conseguia andar e você riu da ironia que aquilo tinha.

Com ele você descobriu o amor, agora estão juntos e repetem isso toda noite na cama depois que transam até não agüentarem mais e Naruto reclama que você é muito grande.

Tudo do jeito que você queria, mas não do jeito que você imaginou, e isso tornava ainda melhor.

Com ele você sorria, gargalhava e ria de idiotices apaixonantes, você comprava chocolates e flores, mesmo que isso não fizesse seu estilo. Marcava todas as datas importante no celular para não esquecer e deixá-lo triste.

E agora você acredita em fadinhas e gnomos, além disso, acredita no _amor incondicional_.


End file.
